Rosey and The Hurricane
The Hurricane: |weights = 580 lbs (260 kg) |debuted = 2003 |disbanded = 2005 |promotions = WWE }} Rosey and The Hurricane (also known unofficially as The Superheroes) were a professional wrestling tag team in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) based on the Raw brand. While in the WWE, their ring personas were those of a duo of superheroes. In mid-2003, The Hurricane "discovered" Rosey and from there on they would compete together as a team. Two years later, the team would go on to win the World Tag Team Championship. During that time, Rosey and the Hurricane joined forces with WWE Diva Stacy Keibler, who adopted a superhero ring persona and the name Super Stacy. After losing the World Tag Team title, the team would disband. History Shortly after Rosey's old tag team partner Jamal was released from WWE in 2003, The Hurricane "discovered" Rosey's potential as a superhero, and christened him Rosey, the Super Hero in Training (or the S.H.I.T.). Throughout this time, Rosey came to the ring clad in makeshift superhero costumes, with each clearly depicting the S.H.I.T. reference on the front, and skits aired weekly showing Rosey training to be a superhero. Rosey and The Hurricane began teaming together, and competed sporadically on Raw, making more regular appearances on Heat. They faced the teams of Chris Jericho and Christian and Evolution, before beginning a long-running feud (scripted rivalry) with La Résistance. The feud continued for most of 2004, and Rosey and The Hurricane faced La Résistance several times on Raw and pay-per-view, including at Backlash. On the July 19, 2004 episode of Raw, Rosey appeared with a new costume, showing that he seemingly graduated to a full superhero. Rosey and The Hurricane finished out the year competing against teams including Rhyno and Tajiri and Val Venis and Steven Richards. World Tag Team Champions In early 2005 at May's pay-per-view event Backlash, The Hurricane and Rosey won the World Tag Team Championship in a Tag Team Turmoil match after defeating then-champions Tajiri and William Regal, The Heart Throbs (Romeo and Antonio), Simon Dean and Maven and La Résistance (Robért Conway and Sylvain Grenier) by last eliminating La Résistance. During this time, the team successfully retained the championship against various teams, including La Résistance, Simon Dean and Maven, and The Heart Throbs. While on Raw, WWE Diva Stacy Keibler joined forces with The Hurricane and Rosey, acting as their valet. She accompanied them to the ring wearing a mask and superhero costume of her own, calling herself "Super Stacy" until she was traded to the SmackDown! brand on August 22. On the September 5, 2005 episode of Raw, The Hurricane and Rosey were defeated by the team of Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch in Cade and Murdoch's debut match for the brand. Although this was a non-title match, the pair earned themselves a title match at the September pay-per-view, Unforgiven. During the title match at the event, Murdoch delivered an elevated DDT on The Hurricane outside the ring. The DDT caused The Hurricane to suffer a storyline "stinger" and allowed Cade and Murdoch to beat the injured The Hurricane later in the match to win the World Tag Team Championship. Split The loss of the World Tag Team Championship signalled the end of the team; in the following weeks, the pair began a losing streak, mainly caused by The Hurricane's injuries. During the October 17 episode of Raw, The Hurricane was assaulted by Kurt Angle at the request of Vince McMahon. After the beating, footage was shown of The Hurricane ripping off his mask and striking Rosey (who had come to the ring to his aid). The following week, The Hurricane did not show up in a World Tag Team title match leaving Rosey to face the champions alone. During the match, The Hurricane (out of costume) appeared at the top of the entrance ramp, now going by his real name, Gregory Helms, and watched as Rosey was double teamed and defeated. After the match, Helms announced that he was fed up with being funny for the crowd and that he had been carrying Rosey as a tag team partner. Helms requested a match with Rosey, and defeated him with a shining wizard to end their partnership permanently. This was one of Rosey's last matches with WWE, as he was released shortly thereafter while Helms went on to win his third Cruiserweight Championship at the 2006 Royal Rumble in January, resulting in Helms returning to the SmackDown! roster and subsequently establishing himself outside of The Hurricane identity. In wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **[[Professional wrestling double-team maneuvers#Sidewalk slam, headlock takedown|Simultaneous sidewalk slam (Rosey) / Eye of the Hurricane (The Hurricane) combination]] **''Superhero Splash'' (The Hurricane leaps from the shoulders of Rosey to perform a diving splash to an opponent) *'Double team signature moves' **[[Professional wrestling double-team maneuvers#Fireman's carry, neckbreaker combination|Simultaneous Samoan drop (Rosey) / Overcast (The Hurricane) combination]] *'Rosey's finishing moves' **Running discus leg drop **Swinging side slam *'The Hurricane's finishing moves' **''Eye of the Hurricane'' (Spinning headlock elbow drop) *'Managers' **Super Stacy *'Entrance themes' **"Eye of the Hurricane" by Jim Johnston Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links *Online World of Wrestling profile * Profile Category:2005 disbandments Category:2003 debuts Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni